Talk:Scourge Healing
I think if "the healer" is healing spring, it does not take damage. What about mark of protection, healing seed, healing hands and other healing enchantments? :Or, indeed, Healing Signet, Parasitic Bond, Ether Feast, Blood Renewal, etc., etc., etc.? I am guessing that this only scourges spells under the Healing Prayers line, but I have never used this hex, so what do I know? — Stabber (talk) 15:40, 29 November 2005 (UTC) ::I think your question is different than Ollj's. I think the answer your question lies in the term "is healed" which implies a passive voice. i.e. someone else uses a skill on the target to heal the target. So, self-healing does not seem to be a factor. But in any case, instead of getting caught in semantics, it is easily testable: The Shadow Warriors of the Fissure using Healing Sig, use it on them to verify self-heal. And for Ollj's question, the Stone Summit's Dolyak Masters use Mark of Protection, use Scourge Healing on a stone summit herder and see if the Dolyak Master get damage when MoP kicks in. --Karlos 21:27, 29 November 2005 (UTC) :::After some testing I came to the conclusion that the skill must directly cause the heal, and be controlled thus by a person. A heal like Heal Other causes a direct heal, thus having a healer. In the case of a Reversal of Fortune or a Healing Seed the enchantment is the "healer", and as there is no player acting as healer it isn't triggered - likewise, the heal from Divine Boon is truly viewed as a heal by Divine Boon - not by the player controlling the enchantment. It's a very artificial sort of mechanism, making Scourge Healing quite useless in many situations, as so many healers heal through their Divine Favor bonus (doesn't trigger Scourge), through Divine Boon (also doesn't trigger it) and through enchantments (Reversal of Fortune, Healing Seed etc...). I haven't tested every option, but my hunch is that Ether Feast and Healing Signet would trigger it, while Parasitic Bond and Blood Renewal would not (as they are enchantments causing the heal, not a player).--Epinephrine 22:01, 4 April 2006 (CDT) ::To go along with your research, Healing Signet does invoke Scourge of Healing's ability. --Gares Redstorm 23:43, 4 April 2006 (CDT) ::I've heard Ether Feast triggers it. My questions is, does life stealing trigger it? I suspect it doesn't, just by the nature of life stealing, but I haven't been able to test this myself. ::: Shouldn't be a hard test. Equip Scourge Healing and Vamp Gaze and go face the Doppelganger?--Epinephrine 09:32, 24 April 2006 (CDT) ::::I just tested, I just had Vapiric Gaze, and Sourge Healing, I faced my dopple, cast it on him, he cast it on me. Both of us never took any damage from Sourge Healing. Aslo, I defeated my dopple in about 50 seconds. --Curse You 1:32, 31 August 2006 (CDT) Heal Area What about if you hex someone with scourge and use heal area on them? — Skuld 04:10, 8 June 2006 (CDT) :IIRC, they take damage. Kessel 11:03, 28 June 2006 (CDT) ::No, scourge doesn't trigger. I just tested. --68.142.14.80 11:13, 28 June 2006 (CDT) :::Alright, now I'm getting more and more confused about what triggers this and what doesn't. My failing memory doesn't serve me so well, but I'm pretty sure it triggers on the ending heal from Shadow Refuge, right? Kessel 11:25, 28 June 2006 (CDT) ::::I would assume so. I didn't test if you scourge someone and another enemy heals the hexed foe with heal area, I only tested if the hexer uses heal area. --68.142.14.80 12:27, 28 June 2006 (CDT) :::::You can't damage yourself with skills you or party members cast, unless they specifically state they'll injure you. For example, Shield of Judgement on a minion, Contemplation a Verata's Aura off you. Now wand the minion, and you won't be damaged. Scourge works the same way. The animation triggers, and you can tell it worked, but you just aren't allowed to take damage from it. Death Nova, funny enough, used to hit your party that way, but they fixed it. The same holds true for spells like Incendiary Bonds or Lightning Surge. Hex a masterless minion, then Verata's Gaze/Aura them under your control. The hex animation triggers, but the minion takes no damage, as they're an ally now. There's a long guide about this somewhere on Guild Wars Guru, iirc. Merengue 10:43, 2 September 2006 (CDT) Mysticism will this trigger on Mysticism, considering Divine Favor isn't a trigger?--Life Infusion 20:49, 26 August 2006 (CDT) Unlikely. This skill has it's uses though, even though on this page I'm seeing mostly a large portion of... things making this skill seem less and less useful. Let's face it, more recently boon prot monks have had a harder time keeping allies alive in HA and GvG, and if this were put on any spike target it'd ensure a sufficient amount of damage to any healing monk, in addition to using against infusers. If one were to logically put this, it's never a player healing the target but the spell itself, so then, by this logic, Scourge would be completely useless, which we know it isn't. A target hexed with this tends to fret about his monk's capability to heal him/her, and the quick recharge is a nice touch also. Kamahl 10:20, 2 September 2006 (CDT) Life Stealing & Vampiric Does this work with life stealing? I intend to test it myself, but in the case that it is, could it be used against Vampiric weapons and/or touch rangers? Also, the wiki page on Vampiric Horror specifically states that it will not trigger the damage from Scourge Healing but this page says it does. Which is the case?--JediRogue 20:02, 3 September 2006 (CDT)